To Charm or Not to Charm
by FlameTwirler
Summary: KakaSaku. Crackshothumor drabble. When Kakashi angers Sakura he tries to use a bit of 'creativity' to get out of it.


This is dedicated to Caitiy, for whom I wrote this little cracktastic drabble to give her the giggles after sending her so much angst. Enjoy

* * *

**KakaSaku: To Charm or Not To Charm**

Sakura stormed into their apartment and slammed the door, hoping to smack Kakashi square in the face, but the infuriating man had apparently not learned his lesson about the quirks of her angry outbursts. Instead of letting the door nab his nose, granting her some small sense of satisfaction, he avoided the door entirely and teleported through. The resulting residual smoke in her face did nothing to dispel her ire at the man.

"Sakura, come on," Kakashi cajoled, moving toward her only to be brushed aside by the irate woman. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a_ teensy_ bit?"

Her angry glare told him clearly that obviously she didn't.

"Just because you idolize Jiraiya's books doesn't mean you have to accept his invitation to help him 'research'. And don't use Naruto as an excuse!"

Finding the three of them hunkered down together at a hot spring - granted Kakashi had kept a vague distance to portray a general disinterest - had not been the way she'd wanted to end an afternoon, especially not after a stressful day at the hospital.

She huffed into their bedroom, throwing dirty clothes left and right as she went; though ordinarily a very organized man he'd slacked off considerably after she'd moved in. She didn't deign to dwell on the fact that she'd been just the same – after all, _he_ was the one who'd been lurking around Konoha with _those two_ earlier. Snorting she mused that his inner slob must bring out the outer pervert in him when normally he kept it locked up so well.

Stealthily he tracked the fuming kunoichi until he caught her as she tangled with a pair of pants hooked around her ankle, then took advantage of her distraction by wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"That's not the only thing I've picked up from Naruto," he murmured directly into her ear.

Releasing her he performed a quick series of seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Though Sakura knew he'd been able to perform the jutsu for as long as she had known him, he very rarely used it. Not only that but he rarely if ever used any ninjutsu when not on the battlefield so it had to be Naruto's use of such antics in his everyday life that he was referring to.

Now flanked on all sides by three Kakashis she could just feel him radiating smug satisfaction despite the fact that he himself was still standing behind her.

"Why don't' you let me make it up to you. I – we - " he wasn't used to bunshin speech, " – can do anything you want," he coaxed in a way that made it clear what _he_ wanted.

"Anything?" she verified. A mischievous smirk emerged on her face as a plan formed of just how she could best make use of three bodies at once.

He nodded and reached for her but she took a step back.

"Close your eyes first while I slip into something a bit more…comfortable."

His eyebrow raised in a happy crease and he quickly complied. Just to be safe she drew his hitae-ate down over the normal eye on all three bunshin before slipping into the bathroom. She knew the cloth and metal would make no difference in preventing his peeking if he really wanted to but his appearance made it all the more entertaining for her.

Out in a flash she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom, leaving the two bunshin to follow, knowing he could easily navigate his way in the dark.

Immediately noticing the difference in how his feet sounded hitting the floor he wondered why she'd pulled him into the living room and hoped her playful side was making an appearance. He moved to reach for his makeshift blindfold but she forestalled him.

"Ah ah, not yet. I have some things I'd like you to use."

His mind goggled as he heard her rummaging through the kitchen, opening the freezer, banging through cabinets. _She wouldn't…_

Licking his lips in anticipation he waited none too patiently for her. No one other than Sakura would have noticed said impatience, but because she knew him so well, and simply because she could, she dragged out the moment a bit longer.

Finally she stood before him and his fingers were itching to reach for her, but instead of warm skin his hand met hard…_plastic?_

"You can look now," she told him, no longer bothering to contain her mirth.

She was dressed in a loose pair of sweat pants and one of his old shirts, and in her proffered hands held an assortment of household items from her pink, frilly apron to a broom and dust pan.

Slipping the apron over the original's head she sent one bunshin off to pick up in the bedroom, the other to clean the bathroom, and as she leaned up on tiptoe to peck Kakashi on the lips she pushed him into the kitchen.

"Dinner, please, and no ramen."

Snickering she picked up her bowl of ice cream, sauntered over to the couch, and propped her legs up before picking up his latest edition of Icha Icha, only just snagged from the author himself that morning. If she were lucky she could get further along in the story than he had and let something 'accidentally' slip while they ate.

Or on second thought…

"When you've got whatever it is that you're cooking in the oven come over here and give me a foot massage," she called, wriggling her toes for emphasis.

She grinned maniacally as he assumed a posture of defeat. That would teach him better than to tick her off and try to charm his way out of trouble.


End file.
